


Cuddling during a thunderstorm

by weirdlyobsessedwithegos



Series: Eric Derekson/reader [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyobsessedwithegos/pseuds/weirdlyobsessedwithegos
Summary: Anonymous said: Fic idea: cuddlin with Eric during a thunderstorm 🌩
Relationships: Eric Derekson/Reader, Eric Derekson/You
Series: Eric Derekson/reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849453
Kudos: 14





	Cuddling during a thunderstorm

You hate thunderstorms and so does Eric, but he’s also terrified of them you find out on the night when one of the worst thunderstorms of the year passes through town. 

You mostly hate them for the noise since it makes it impossible to sleep, but Eric jumps at every clap of thunder.

Deciding something has to be done, you tap him on a shoulder. This too makes him jump, this time with a little squeak. You smile at him and take the hand not occupied by his handkerchief in one of yours. Eric seems confused, but lets himself be dragged to your bedroom. You push him so he’s sitting on your bed before drawing all your blinds shut. 

Eric still looks confused and jumps when another clap of thunder rolls along. Walking back to him, you take his hand again. You get into bed, manoeuvring Eric around so he’s laying on top of you. 

You put one arm around his waist and the other in his hair, stroking slowly. 

After a few moments of what seems like silent panic and confused silence, he puts his hands down instead of clutched close to his chest.

The next roll of thunder causes him to clutch your shirt in his hands along with his handkerchief. You squeeze him closer, humming a song under your breath, trying to distract him.

“Thank you.” Eric’s voice is so quiet you can barely hear it. You kiss his forehead, continuing to hum to song. 

Eric shuffles slightly, settling in with his ear right above your heart, listening to your heartbeat it seems, taking slow and measured breaths.

After a while you notice that Eric have managed to fall asleep, muttering softly and unintelligible in his sleep. A soft smile and another kiss before you join him in dream land.

In the morning when you wake, you have rolled over on your side, with Eric cuddled close with his hands in your shirt, while his handkerchief lays under your shoulder. You smile and sigh fondly, content to just stay until Eric wakes up himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my work from my tumblr, weirdlyobsessedwithegos :D


End file.
